Kattun: Koi  Aishiteru Scandals
by Chibi-Baka-Kitsune
Summary: A story of five girls who are independant and unlucky in love untill they meet some one special but there are secrets that they do not know of and the obsticbles that they must face to be with the ones they love.
1. Chapter 1  Meeting

Chapter 1- Meetings

The Week did start out well. Danielle was happy, she didn't have any work to catch up on and like usual the little group of friends were sitting in a cosy cottage of a café chatting about nothing in particular. Jade, the one with the short brown hair with the blond highlights,was the one laughing the loudest. Most people would probably like her to come with one of those dials that you turn for volume control but without her habit it wouldn't really be her so it's OK. Everyone loves her.

The one she was laughing at is completely different, she's well how would be as, enthusiastic? Abbi's her name and like Danielle she's short which is good but she's still about an inch or so taller. Short brown hair but unlike jade she has a fringe and green eyes. By enthusiastic it might be maybe a bit obsessed instead. OK there is no maybe its definitely obsessed. Always going on about something to do with Japanese boy bands and how hot they are, how hot some actor in a dorama is and most likely than others its about something to do with how hot someone is in something. Yeah you get it but that's what they all love about her, she has the gossip.

The only one that knows what she's on about half the time is probably Nikita, now there's one of the friends who is let's say boss. It's not meant in a bad way of course its more like the aura around her that threatens to die a painful death if pissed off which Danielle has countless of times been the victim of but she's a good friend and you couldn't replace her. She's the only one that has long hair and different colour hair, black but not always one colour as this week she has purple ends unlike last week where she had green ends and dark brown eyes. Her hair is always changing which Is quite amusing as they usually bet on what colour she will appear with next.

Lia is the last one of the friends which is the calm, quite one of all including, responsible, smart and well she's not into the Japanese stuff as they are but that's OK because some like to have a conversation about everyday English things as well. Its refreshing. She has light brown hair that's a lot longer than all ours but unlike Nikita's it curls but not frizzes into a, well a near afro and blue eyes.

Danielle has shoulder length medium/dark brown hair that looks a bit like Rukia's off of the animé bleach which she wont admit and green eyes. she's relatively normal live spirited, happy go lucky girl if in honest but quite a few OK maybe a lot of times called an idiot. Roughly about 10 or more times a day she's done something stupid or been clumsy as they like to point out which probably justifies why they say that. She likes the Japanese as well as them but likes it for its culture and history. She likes everything about them unlike some crazy fan girls who mostly like them for their boy bands and well guys.

They were in a little cottage café which is owned by all of the girls. It wasn't really a dream for any of them but as they all don't like the idea of going out to look for jobs they managed to save a fair amount of money and saw this little shop which used to sell antiques, up for sale so they grabbed it in hope of something profitable. None of them intend to carry on this place since they all have dreams of something else. Lia a fashion designer, Nikita she's not sure, Abbi to teach or study, Jade to be a photographer and Danielle hopes to be either a singer, a dancer, a teacher or anything to do with art or Japanese culture which she knows is all not going to happen so they consider this is just a stepping stone for them all.

Think of a really cosy little shop with sofa like chairs scattered around with coffee tables placed conveniently in between two sofa's and of course a few chairs with tall round tables here and there with a bar type place with the counter and all the necessities for a café behind. Some place relaxing and calm to just enjoy some free time with mates or even on bean bags in the corner for a nice quite read.

So owning your own café, Its strangely nice and plus having five ladies all near the age of twenty one serving and maintaining a café well wouldn't that be a single man's dream right. That's another reason they decided on a café since its a good way to meet someone since they are all single unfortunately.

Today hasn't even started yet.

All the five girls were currently cleaning up and setting things right in the shop for the awaiting day ahead. Nikita was already moaning as it was well seven in the morning and she's one that enjoys her sleep so as the rest were cleaning she was sitting on one of the black bean bags out of all the multi coloured ones there were complaining about the time.

"come one guys, it's our shop why so we have to open so god damn early! There isn't even a customer till nine."

"well since someone convinced the rest of us to leave the cleaning until this morning and go home early its their fault." Abbi jabbed in as she was swinging a mop around the floor in the process getting a half asleep jade who was leaning across the wall making a poor attempt at straightening a table. A dish rag flew at jade startling her and making her look around which everyone was not even looking at her.

"OK who did it!" Lia had started whistling at this point which made the room erupt into laughter since well it was blatantly obvious it was Lia and that's how the shop ended up more messy and soaking wet as the mop fight began, even Nikita had joined in. She would never miss a chance to torture people. Danielle being the clumsy one slipped at that moment and slid across the floor knocking abbi and Lia over who were engaged in a sword fight between mops.

"Ah now I'm soaked!" her outburst only made the laughing worse. Ten minutes later once everything had calmed the cleaning resumed without the help of Nikita who was now stood behind the bar trying to stay awake with alcohol.

Yeah Nikita is an alcoholic and she admits it. Danielle was tempted to throw this mop at her but that may start another war and she already soaked as it was, plus she was scared to even try it since it may end in her death. Cleaning is such a drag but ifs it's got to be done, then do it is danielle's motto. Abbi suggested that maybe they should turn on the radio, that may work to get it all done faster. Lia walked over to the speakers that had the ipod attached to which is placed most of the time next to the register. It has its privileges there. There's so many songs on there as they were constantly filling it with more. Shinee's ring ding dong was just starting so Lia, actually liking this song, turned it up. Choruses of yeah! Filled the room. Dancing around is one of the things they all loved to do especially for this song since the moves were so catchy and easy to follow even Nikita has fun with this one. "~ring ding dong, ring ding dong~" so that's how it all started really.

It had to be the moment they were all too occupied dancing to this song whilst cleaning that none of them even realised that the bell on the door had gone meaning some one had entered the shop. So imagine It, five girls aged between 19-20 dancing along to a Korean song whilst being in England and trying to mop or clean a shop. Funny right! Half way through the song and enjoying themselves when someone behind you starts to really laugh, then a whole group of laughing. Turning around, since their backs were facing the door whilst still holding a mop pretending to be singing into it, to find a group of men all different, holding their sides laughing. Talk about embarrassing! All of them froze and stood there looking like idiots. "OK OK enough of the laughing or I will make you stop myself!" Guess who's outburst that was. Nikita. Almost all of of them stopped laughing except one who had his hand on another ones shoulder clutching his sides. That's not going to go well and just as they all predicted, Nikita threw her bucket at him. Bit much yes but at least he stopped in time to avoid the bucket. Now That's how Nikita is. She is scary when she wants to be. "OI there was no need to do that but it was funny seeing koki having to dodge a bucket like that especially from a girl." the smile could be heard even in that man's sentence as he said it making them all look to him. Danielle didn't notice him before but now that she did her eyes didn't look away. Brown hair down to the middle of his neck that is slightly wavy and deep brown eyes that shows his emotions. The saying love at first sight applying here.

The one who was laughing and had the bucket thrown at him, koki he got called, decided to kick danielle's love at first sight in the leg making the rest of them start to laugh again.

"why did you guys come in here anyway." Lia who had been red in the face and quiet since this point did actually make a good statement then. "the shop doesn't open for another hour so why."

"yeah! Closed means closed!" Abbi can be a bit loud but good loud.

"closed? But the sign says your open?" the man near the back of their group chimed in then. All at once abbi, Nikita, jade and Lia turned to look at Danielle. She looked at them confusedd before realization dawned on her. "OK Maybe I forgot to switch the sign last night?" Danielle was slowly backing away as she said this. A nervous chuckle escaped her mouth. Before anything happened she ran around the counter and used it as leverage so they couldn't hit her or anything because of the glasses behind here. "You're so forgetful! I would of expected this off abbi at least! BAKA!" followed by a hit over the head as she reached across the counter. You could hear Abbi's shout of hey in the background. Nikita really does scare people sometimes!

Lia always the level-headed one walked over to them. "ignore that my friends are a bit weird. Its our fault sorry about this. I'm Lia, that girl there is called jade, the one walking over here now is Abbi and the idiot over there getting strangled by Nikita is Danielle. Welcome to our shop. If you give us a minute we will be done and can get you what you came in here for." she's such a calm person it astonishes them. The six of the guys took a seat at one of the clear tables that had been finished and starting talking as the girls finished the rest in silence since haven't they embarrassed themselves enough already?

As they were nearly done with the boring work stuff Danielle shuffled over to Nikita who was trying to make more mess by flinging little balls of napkins at either jade or Abbi she didn't know which since they were quite close and nudged her as she was cleaning the counter.

"the one who got called koki is looking." she immediately turned in that direction till Danielle forced her to look forward instead. "you call me an idiot? don't look ! He keeps looking in this direction. ~Ohhh I think he has a thing for you~" Danielle sang in a sing song voice as she skipped round the counter to do the other side. Uncharacteristic of Nikita but she blushed! "s-shut up!" she stuttered! At least she didn't hit her. Danielle looked over to see him looking at Nikita again as well as motioning to one of the other ones they didn't know. Danielle leant across the counter on her elbow. "I actually think he likes you." before she could get an answer out of Nikita a brush hit her in the back of the head."ow! Who the hell-" giggles were heard from behind her which as she turned round Lia, jade and Abbi were all stood there in their work uniforms which consisted of a maid type outfit except they all had a different colour apron and headband. Lia-purple. Jade-red. Abbi-pink. Nikita-blue.(although she really wanted black) Danielle-orange.

"since when did you-" Abbi cut her off.

"while you and Nikita were slacking, now hurry and get changed we need to open the shop in 10 minutes!" Danielle and Nikita just looked at each other.

"NOW!"

"OK O K!" Nikita retorted. They then both headed upstairs to change.

The guysgot told to sit and wait. They would be more annoyed if it weren't for the pleasure of kicking Junno and them having a laugh just a minute ago. For a few minutes they sat in silence watching the five girls run around trying to clean up as best as they could. One in particular caught Koki's eye after a while, dark curly hair and deep brown eyes. She was cleaning up until now. "koki stop staring, its obvious your looking." Kame interrupted Koki. Turning to look at him as he made a growl noise. "I'm not staring I was wondering why she was making more mess instead of cleaning," Koki shrugged his shoulders and turned back to look and now the girl with the Rukia style hair cut was talking to her whilst skipping round the table cleaning it. She reminded him of Junno strangely. He saw her turn to look and then turn back sharply as Danielle said something to her. All he could see was Nikita turn red. "I'm guessing koki likes someone~" Junno smirked as he said that which prompted Koki to kick him under the table. "guys she's interesting me That's all!...what's she called again?" they all groaned at Koki. Nakamaru decided to speak up. He's been unusually quiet since they entered. "so you are interested but you don't know her name? Typical you. Her names Nikita! At least remember that!" They turned to look as a shout came from their direction just as they saw three of the girls come out in what they assumed was their work uniforms. Someone whistled quietly next to Koki. Jin. Forever the playboy. Danielle's Personality, Clumsy, idiot like and always the one to get hit reminded them a lot like Junno. The guys all looked at each other with the exception of Junno since he was chuckling at the girls and planned to do something secretly about the girls.

Danielle and Nikita headed up the stairs to change into their work clothes which Danielle hated. The rest seem to like them. The only thing good about them was they got to pick the colour was all Danielle thought. Nikita noticed Danielle's face change to look as though she was deep in thought . Danielle blushed. "What's with the blush all of a sudden?" you could just hear the smugness in her voice. On instinct Danielle immediately replied with a "N-nothing!" which only made it worse. Strangely she left it at that and continued with getting ready for the day. Sneaking a glance at her, noticing she's just about to leave, Danielle saw she still had that smirk on her face. Quickly finishing up as fast as she could, Danielle practically ran down the stairs which wasn't exactly a good idea as she slipped on the last few practically smacking into the bar that runs along the side of the spiral staircase she just came down. Silently cursing herself, she looked around quickly. All four of them stood just down the other end of the shop next to the group of guys with all smiles.

"NIKITA!" Danielle's face went red. They just giggled but it looked as if the guys had no clue what was going on.

"Right time to work. Butts moving people. What would you like to drink sirs?" Lia was in business mode now followed by the rest of them as the chime above the door went signalling that some customers had arrived. With what happened forgotten, the guys got their drinks and the day went on as any other day. There must have been at least a whole pay check worth of broken glasses today. It was Danielle's turn behind the bar getting the drinks ready and she couldn't help but keep glancing over at the guys, one in particular. Their eyes kept meeting through out the day and making her lose focus."Ah~ looking over there again I see." Jade prompted as she came over to the bar. Pushing the tray to her with the drinks on, Danielle muttered some profanities under her breath as Jade walked away laughing.

Junno got up and started walking in the direction of the bar. Danielle immediately tried to busy herself with something noticing his direction.

"Hey". Putting down what Danielle was fiddling with she turned. "May I help you" He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand before looking back to his friends quickly before focusing on Danielle again."My friend wants to know about that girl over there with the blue apron on. I don't know why they asked me to come and ask you since he isn't shy, far from it actually." Danielle just laughed. "S-S-sorry didn't mean to laugh. Oh you mean Nikita. How about I send her over to get any orders if you get what I'm trying to do and see what happens?" He took at seat at the bar. "Hey Nikita! Come here for a sec." she placed her tray down on one of the empty tables before running over. As soon as she saw him sat here she gave Danielle this knowing look. "yo what do you want? I'm trying to work."

"can you go over there and ask If they want anything as they've been there for quite a while and haven't ordered anything else. Just go check and make sure."

"fine. It might be better if I ask anyway especially with they way you seemed to have managed to brake a lot of things today. BaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaKa!" and with that she walks away. Danielle sighed as she hung her head slightly muttering under her breath. Junno looked confused for a moment. "what's your name. Not to be rude or anything I mean I was just wondering but you don't have to tell me I thought it might be better to know your name while I talk to you. Common questions actually to ask a stranger you've met their name." she babbled.

He just started laughing. Nikita was already at their table and was writing down what they had requested. The one with the glasses on his head pushed koki forward a little and then he said something. Koki started talking to Nikita and they seemed to be having a conversation but he leaned over and took the paper and pen out of Nikita's hand. Junno was smiling and watching the scene unfold. A towel hit Danielle in the face. Nikita was stood there grinning like a Cheshire cat. "something good happen?" before Danielle had the chance to even ask that question she had already said, more like shouted, " I GOT HIS NUMBER." and squealed like a fan girl.

"Where's Nikita and what have you done with her?" was Danielle's initial out burst.

In the next hour nothing interesting happened. Everyone was working and for some unknown reason none of the guys had left which really seemed weird. Junno was still sat at the bar where Danielle was working which put her off. She couldn't concentrate on anything but him.. Nikita was in such a good mood she was almost practically skipping through the shop.

Closing time approached. Placing the cloth Danielle was using to clean with into the water, She moved to make her way over to the tables. The moment she was walking past him, she slipped. Eyes closed she waited for the impact of the floor but instead felt warm arms grab her and then the floor met her back. She heard a shout from across the room which made her open my eyes to see what the commotion was about. Brown eyes starred into hers the moment she looked up. If it wasn't for being a bit disorientated from the fall she would of probably passed out right now. Junno was currently on top of her with his arms around her. "are you OK?" Danielle just nodded. He moved to get up and held his held out to help her up."T-T-thank you" Kazuya, slapped him on the back as he came over. "Junno, way to make a move, I didn't think you had it in you but don't you think its too early to push her to the ground and have your wicked way with her?" the rest laughed as they all joined around to see what had happened.

Abbi being the one to worry came barging through asking questions. "Are you OK? You hurt anywhere? You didn't hit your head at all ?" Everyone loved how she worred about people. It just makes them feel like there is someone who is looking out for them at least. Danielle cleared her throat so she could speak without stuttering and from the shock. "I'm fine. Nothing that I know of is hurt. Thank you though" jade just laughed and ruffled her hair. Lia was smiling and Nikita which isn't really a shock just said "damn it! I was hoping it would have knocked some brain cells into that baka's head" and just walked away to sort out the last customer leaving. "well guess we have to leave. Its been a good day off thank you girls for your hospitality if you can call it that. May come here again soon if we have any spare time." he put some money on the bar and walked towards the door. The others followed him. Koki winked at Nikita on the way out as she gave a little wave to him. Thye all stood there until they had all left. Junno glanced back before he left and patted his leg. The confusion must have shown on Danielle's face. "what's wrong?" jade was in front of Danielle with her eyebrows raised slightly. Danielle just patted her on the shoulder before walking to pick up some mess from one of the tables. Once all of them were done they took off up stairs to their rooms to have some time to themselves.

Sitting round the table just chatting was one of the things they did often after a work day. Nikita had a bottle of something alcoholic in her hand which isn't really any different but the rest of them sat with a nice hot cup of tea or coffee to wind down with. Got to love a good cup of tea after working all day. "so any one take a fancy to any of the guys here today?" jade and Abbi asked casually. They sat talking animately to each other while the rest listened. They decided to turn the subject onto Nikita. Lia asked exactly what they were all thinking. "so someone had got lucky and got a guys number today then. Do you like him? Are you going to call?" this shut jade and abbi up as they became interested in what she would say.

"guys he's so …. so .. I cant describe it. He may look rough which is actually quite attractive but I think he seems sweet."

"I think he's like you. Rough on the outside, slightly rough on the inside and you need to get to know them to see their nice side which is shown only to those close." that earned Danielle a kick under the table. That's going to be a bruise tomorrow. They sat there chuckling at the usual banter between them before moving on to teasing Nikita on her monkey looking street gang member that she had a crush on. After a chat and some tea they all retreated to their rooms for some time. Must have been about ten when Danielle walked through the living room to retrieve a can coke. She spotted jade and Abbi sat in the living room with their quilts. They both had on the new pj's which we had all bought on the same day, they were one of those all in ones. It was crazy of them but as soon as they saw them on a day they all went on a bit of a shopping spree, curtsey of Nikita since she wanted new shoes and dragged them along, they decided to all get one but with different patterns and colours. Quite funny that night of wearing them, none of them could look at each other and not laugh. They were sat with a bowl of m&m's between them and were watching something on the TV. Before she could step into the room she got nudged out the way. Lia and Nikita ran into the room with their quilts and jumped onto the sofa with them. "we were just looking for you! Get your butt in here with your quilt and join us! Movie night!" the rest shushed Abbi and carried on watching the screen.

Five minutes later Danielle dragged herself and her quilt into the room as the movie was ending. "so what we watching?" they all turned to her as she sat down and curled around her quilt on the floor against the sofa and grabbed a handful of sweets out the bowl. "well lucky for you we just finished watching death bell so now I think were watching the new movie that those three up there know of." Lia replied.

In the morning, Danielle was sprawled out over the floor with only her legs tangled in her quilt. Nikita was lent against the arm of one of the sofa's with Lia's feet in her face which Lia is going to regret once Nikita wakes up. Abbi had her head on jade's legs with her feet over the arm of the other sofa and jade, she had her face pressed against the sofa with her arms above her head. Danielle shot up and ran down the stairs into the shop just to check on the time. She quickly checked to see if anything had happened and to see if jade had locked the door last night. Danielle sighed before scratching her head and turning to walk back up stairs. Abbi was at the bottom of the stairs yawning.

A knock resounded on the door. Abbi and Danielle walked back toward the door to see a group of people behind it. Abbi opened the door. The group of guys from yesterday were standing in front of them. They chuckled. "Hey or is it morning? Nice pj's" followed by a wink from Kame (Kazuya, his nickname)."Come in take a seat and I will be right back!" Danielle shouted whilst both of them in a hurry to hide shouted whilst running back up stairs, they closed the door and took a seat. Danielle and Abbi rushed though the front room and bashed into Nikita who was on her way to get a drink since she was stood by the kitchen. "what's the rush?" They didn't stop instead Abbi just called back "guys down stairs ! Kame and the rest as well as your Mafia boss!" Nikita pulled her quilt off the sofa making Lia fall off. It took them about twenty minutes to be presentable at least. On their way to go back down, Nikita was already heading down which in itself is a relief as she wont be the only one still asleep for once. "that was quick weren't it Nikita, excited to see someone perhaps?" Danielle wiggled her eyebrows at her. She didn't reply but just kept heading down the stairs.

Laughter was the first thing thye heard. As they came into few, the guys were teasing Kame. Kazuya was sat with his arms crossed looking out the window. "Kame!"

"Kaaaaaaaame!"

"k...ame!" They were repeating it over and over to him just in different tones. Kazuya turned to look at them and what he said made them laugh even more.

"Baldy, Nose, Chin!"

"Hey! I see your a bit more decent now then." Junno was the first to notice them stood there.

"its not like you didn't like it!"

"shut it! You playboy!" Was the reply from Junno that Jin got.

"why did you come back anyway." This was the first thing out of Nikita's mouth as they all took a seat with the guys. Danielle nudged her gently in the leg and got a kick back just with effort. "well we were wondering if there were any jobs going here and we've got to be honest with you but your not exactly doing well. There was hardly any customers here yesterday." Ueda was the one to suggest it to the rest. "plus if we were here, six handsome young men, don't you think the customers will just pour in?" koki is such a big headed- Nikita must of known what Danielle was thinking as she kicked her again. "Ow! Why?"

she shrugged her shoulders. "I know what your thinking!" Danielle just put her head down a bit. The amount of customers this year has dropped to about ½ of what they had last year which isn't good. "OK fine but the pay wont be good as we cant even afford to spend our own pay at the moment so just know what your getting yourselves into. We work five days a week just like everyone else and we work from ten till five or depending on miss I'd rather drink every night here, it may be earlier." Jade made the point for them.

"that's fine with us right?-" all five nodded their heads at kazuya's question "-when can we start? Hopefully today. Oh we don't mind about the pay and we were thinking since most of us come from a rich background so we would like to put some money into this place to mix it up a bit and make it more attractive." Abbi and Lia looked at each other before Abbi pointed a crucial point out. "wait you don't even know us. You've met us once and your willing to do this?"

"well we were looking for a place to invest in for a while and it seems nice here." The guys left Kame to discuss it. "fine as long as you know what you're doing."

The rest of what was left of the morning was spent talking over things.. Me and Nikita had everything worked out and were just seeing them out as the other three came running down the stairs screaming. Only one word was the cause of the commotion. "SPIDER!" They spent the next hour telling them about what had happened while their lazy butts were cleaning the front room. They were planning on starting tomorrow which would help since Thursdays have always been their day where they had to work the hardest since new shipments of stock would arrive so two even three of them some times had to be sorting that out while only two would be serving. The rest of the day that was left they spent gossiping instead of opening the shop.


	2. Chapter 2 MoreThanAWorkingRelationship!

Chapter 2

The next morning they were all up on time and downstairs getting the tables ready. Today the guys would start working at the café. Jade made a valid point last night whilst they were brushing their teeth about what the guys would actual wear. It gave Nikita the perfect excuse to text Koki which was quite funny. She must of wrote the text then deleted it and then re wrote it about six times before finally sending something.

Bang on nine they walked through the door wearing black trousers with white shirts and black waist coats but they did say they can wear their own choice in shoes. Nakamaru was the first one to speak upon entering. "Morning. What a fine day it is today" no one really looked up as they came in except Nikita who uncharacteristically smiled and waved at Koki who immediately walked over to her and they started talking animatedly about something. They day passed in a blur and before they knew it the work hours were over. It was for once such a shame to end work as that means they would have to wait till tomorrow to see them. Lia got on well with Ueda but was still sceptical about him because he looked foreign but she did admit earlier she couldn't keep her eyes off his lips. You would think she was one of those teenagers that would just jump anyone by the way she said it but they knew she just has a thing for lips so its understandable, at least to them it was. Koki and Nikita hadn't left each others company for than a few seconds at most. It was cute but no one would tell her that they thought it was cute as they could already see the end result and well its not for the young hearted. Kame was glancing at Abbi all day whilst Jade had been teasing Maru when ever she had the chance. That is not going to end well either.

Junno stayed with Danielle behind the bar all the time which was in one word awkward but in a good way. They kept stealing glances at each other and found out some things about each others personal life. Danielle was glad to find out he didn't have a girlfriend but he had been engaged about a year ago. They both enjoyed roughly the same things and best of all is he's Japanese. All five of them were interested in the Japanese culture and have learnt the language. They got along so well today, he even gave Danielle his number which she gladly gave him hers in return.

The next eight weeks passed by rather quickly. All of them got closer, much closer for some as Nikita had Koki over night quite a lot. They knew something went on between them as Nikita emerged one morning to get a drink and was wearing only Koki's underwear and his shirt. No doubt at all about what had been going on or off. Jade had stayed out at Maru's. Danielle, Lia and Abbi preferred a more laid back and slower involvement. Lia and Abbi are dating Ueda and Kame since they have been caught quite a few times in an intimate position. Junno and Danielle had decided to just being friends and were close. Koki and Nikita had plans for tonight. Koki had organized a romantic meal for Nikita without her knowing but everyone else knew as Koki had asked for help especially since he wasn't really suited to romantic gestures.

They had all planned to stay at the girls place tonight, except for Junno who grew up in a strict family were nothing like that was allowed until marriage, for a movie marathon. Koki and Nikita would join them once they came back from their date. As the night started Abbi and Kazuya had claimed one sofa with Kazuya laid across it and And Abbi laid across him. He was running his fingers threw her hair whilst they both were engrossed in the movie on the screen. Unluckily for Danielle death bell was the chosen as she didn't do scary movies well. With Maru laid across the other sofa with Jade half on him, it left Danielle and Junno the floor which they didn't complain about especially since it meant Danielle had an easy escape if she got too scared. Lia and Ueda occupied the floor on the opposite side of the sofa to them with Lia sat in between Ueda's legs and his arms around her with his head on her shoulder sharing popcorn. Lia would occasionally flick some popcorn at him and he would pinch her leg each time and warn her that she wouldn't get her birthday present which would be in just under a months time. They all found it funny how every time Jade jumped Maru found it "harder" to concentrate. Half way through the movie Koki and Nikita had turned up all happy and wedged them selves into the sofa with Abbi and Kazuya. Quilts were spread across everyone since they were already ready for sleep. Koki and Nikita couldn't keep their hands to themselves during the sequel so ended up disappearing into Nikita's room sooner than expected.

"Right. I am going to bed because I'm tired. It's gone twelve so please don't be loud." Lia was the first to move and drag Ueda off. "Jade can we go as well please...?" Maru was trying to persuade Jade to go bed as well since she was falling asleep on him. Jade yawned. " Fine... but you can get the quilts." Leaving Maru behind Jade walked off to get changed. She was grumpy when tired. Eventually Kazuya and Abbi fell asleep where they were on the sofa. Abbi was snoring slightly and smiling and Kazuya still had his arms around her with one tangled in her hair. It looked cute.

Nikita minutes later had ran out in Koki's clothes grabbing the quilt they had left and before she could turn around Koki had came up behind her scooping her up bridal style causing her to squeak. He walked back to Nikita's room with a surprised giggling Nikita in his arms.

Junno and Danielle looked at each other and smiled. "Shall we call it a night?" Danielle just nodded in response,getting up and stretching."Let's leave them there and let me put my quilt back in my room before I walk downstairs to see you go." Danielle picked up her quilt leaving Junno to get his shoes on.

Nikita was dropped not so gracefully, onto her bed by Koki and then jumped down on top of her. He let out a contented sigh and just laid there hugging her. Nikita couldn't stop smiling at how sweet he was being. "what's wrong?" Koki's head moved to look at her as she asked.

"Nothing... It's just ….. Well ….. I'm going to miss you."

"Then don't go" There was silence after she had said that.

"I've got to and its not like I can take you with me either. I wish I could, I really do." Koki lowered his head lightly so she wouldn't see how much it was bothering him. He always kept his emotions in most of the time and only really showed them to Kazuya and now Nikita. The guys had to go back to Japan but no one but them knew the reason. The girls trusted them so didn't ask questions. They thought it was most probably family matters since all of them come from a rich background, well that's what they told the girls before they started working here, claiming it was an act of independence. Nikita grabbed him into a tight hug trying to assure him that everything would be and will be fine before walking away to lock her bedroom door. They curled up in her bed with Nikita wrapped in Koki's arms and Koki trying to spend his last moments with her since he would be gone for the next month.


	3. Chapter 3 MustSayGoobyeButNotForLong

Chapter 3-

Lia had settled into her bed whilst Ueda was in the bathroom when she heard a groan and then a loud thump in the next room. As curious as she was, she stayed still listening to what was going on in the next room. Muffled voices could be heard and an occasional smack. To Lia this didn't sound appropriate. This was the sight that Ueda walked in on a bright red Lia with the side of her face against the wall with her hand over her mouth. Unconsciously she had moved closer to the wall till she was pressed against it. "Lia …... What Are You doing exactly?" Lia glanced over to see Ueda stood next to her with a smile on his face. He just chuckled. She moved away from the wall and went an even brighter shade of red if that was even possible. "N-N-nothing. I was J-just.." Ueda cut her off with a chuckle and pulled her hand to pull her up and took her with him out the door. She noticed he was getting closer to the room next door and she immediately tried to turn around. Ueda knocked on the door before walking in. Lia covered her eyes with her hand before getting dragged in. After a few seconds she looked through a gap in her fingers to see them all looking at her. Jade was sat on her knees as was Ueda on the bed. They had their hands in a praying sign out in front of them, only then did she realise what they had actually been doing. "What are you two doing in here. Is there anything you want?" Maru paused mid slap to ask. They were obviously playing the slap hands game as both their hands were turning red. "Lia here overheard somethi-" Lia's hands clamped around Ueda's mouth before he could say anything more. "I overheard someone saying they wanted a drink and didn't know who. I was going to ask if anybody wanted a hot drink." Jade and Maru both said no and before the words even left their mouths, Lia had dragged Ueda back out and shut the door. Ueda just chuckled and carried on to the bedroom with Lia to sleep.

Danielle had come back from putting her quilt back and getting her shoes on. Junno was waiting downstairs when she went down. "Nikita and Koki are asleep already can you believe that? They looked so cute all curled up together like that. Don't tell them but I got a picture. Hehe." unknown to her Nikita was awake then as well as knew and was planning revenge as she spoke. As they put their jackets on Junno blurted out "why don't you come back with me?" Danielle paused and looked up. "W-what?"

"No sorry I shouldn't have said anything. Ah. See you later." Junno walked out leaving Danielle stood there in a daze. About a minute later Danielle realised and rushed out the door locking it in the process as Nikita would hurt her if it was left unlocked again. Running as fast as she could she was looking for Junno but considering her height she had to look for the top of his head if she could. A few shops down she spotted the familiar head and raced towards it. Junno had his head down muttering baka over and over again until someone bumped into the back of him, embracing his arm. He turned to shrug off the person thinking it was some weird fan girl of sorts since her was used to them and noticed Danielle trying to catch her breath whilst clutching his arm. "Danielle?" his face showed his confusion as she looked up to him. "When did I say …... that I didn't... want to?" she managed to say in between breaths of air. A big grin lit up Junno's face before he bent down. "Get on." trusting him she climbed on his back and put her arms around his neck. "Shall we go then?" Junno couldn't keep the smile off his face. Danielle just nuzzled her face into his neck as a yes.

Light flitted through the curtains in the living room. Two figures tangled together on the floor covered in a quilt was the only thing to be awoken by the sun. Abbi opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep. Brownish hair caught her sight and only then did she noticed she was sprawled across Kazuya on the floor. She instantly went to move before two arms encircled around her waist holding her there. Two dark brown eyes stared back at her. "Well morning. What a nice way to wake up." Kazuya was smiling softly toward Abbi which made her smile back and relax. She cuddled into him. The two of them just laid there in their own little bubble. "KOKI GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" Their peace was gone in minutes as Koki came barrelling out of Nikita's bedroom in only a towel around his waist with an evil laugh escaping his mouth. Jade and Maru came out of Jade's bedroom looking for what had caused the commotion. Both of them had red hands still from staying up till late hours of the morning still playing that hand slap game as neither of them would give up, they were both stubborn. Lia and Ueda only peered round the door to see what was going on. Nikita came storming out of her bedroom still in her night clothes but soaking wet. It was now obvious what had happened. "Sorry but I wanted to wake you up so I could see you before I had to leave." Koki was hiding behind the sofa gripping his towel to stop it from slipping. No one dared to move. The look on Nikita's face was murderous. "So you just had to finish your shower and throw me in?" She ran towards him but didn't manage to grab him as he shot off down the hallway to the bedroom with Nikita following. A bang was heard before everything went quiet.

An hour after the self proclaimed Koki murder everyone was up eating breakfast together whilst chatting about the next few weeks that were coming with the guys not being there.

Danielle and Junno were still asleep at this time as they had no one to disturb them. Danielle was the first to wake and sat there blinking for a minute before looking around. Slightly panicking she sat up which woke Junno. "Where am I?" Feeling a hand grab hers and pull her down she screamed and throw her hand out beside her. Junno got whacked in the cheek before falling off the bed. "itaiiiiii~~" He stood up and sat on the edge where Danielle was staring wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry, I panicked. I didn't understand where I was then." He chuckled, grabbing her hand slowly this time. "It's OK. No harm done, I think." Junno was smiling to re-assure her. Sighing in relief she relaxed and climbed out of the bed to use the bathroom. The clock on the night stand read 10.05 when she entered the bedroom again and groaned at the time. Confusing Junno she jumped back onto the bed and went under the covers. "What are you doing?"

A muffled "What it look like. I'm going back to sleep." As a response. Contemplating it for a moment before Junno pulled the quilt making Danielle grab it and roll to escape except she didn't realise she was so close to the edge. The action caused her to to fall off the bed bringing the quilt with her. Junno rolled over to peer over the end of the bed and saw Danielle face first spread out with the quilt tangled around her. He leant on his arm with the other hanging off the bed. "Comfy? It does look as though it is." He smirked. All Danielle did was groan before turning her head to look up at him. "Just you wait."

"Oh really?" He jumped off the bed onto her wrapping his arms around her and the quilt. "Hmm this is comfy." Danielle kept trying to get hum off but couldn't stop giggling. They didn't hear the door open in the other room.

Nikita and Koki were still not dressed by ten as the rest seen when they came out to finish breakfast and saw them giggling at Nikita's laptop. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave Koki? Our flights in five hours." Ueda was the brave one at the moment as none of them dared to say anything and just went on their way. "urg mood killer" Koki placed his head face down on the table groaning. "Do we have to go?" The way he said it proved how uninterested he was in leaving Nikita. Ueda knew there was something going on that no one else but them two knew about but knew not to ask questions and if he was honest he was scared to as well sometimes. "Yes now get ready were leaving in an hour." He left them alone in the room. Nikita sighed and moved away from the table placing her empty cup in the sink. Koki just sat there. "Well guess I best get ready." All Nikita did was nod and follow him out of the room. In an hour they were all in a taxi on the way to the airport.

Danielle and Junno were still messing around on the floor with the quilt and now pillows. Their laughter echoed through the room. "Son?" Junno froze and went still. He looked up to see his dad in the door way with a knowing smirk on his face. Danielle looked and up slowly. "Umm h-hello?" Her face was bright red. This was just like the incident with Jade.

_Jade and Maru were at Maru's sister's. Her name was Katsumi and looked like a female version of Maru. After the first awkward hour Jade had relaxed and was now laughing as well whilst being shown baby pictures of Maru which he was trying to get away from her. Before they ate Jade insisted that she washed her hands as she had been helping partly in the kitchen since she wanted to know Maru's sister better. She used the bathroom down the hall in which Maru joined her in to wash his hands. This had escalated into a splash fight and before Jade knew it she was pinned to the sink obviously losing the battle. Maru kissed her making her forget where they were. Before she knew it Maru had heated things up and that's when Katsumi came to check to see if things were ok. Jade had gone bright red from being caught with kissing Maru and him having his hand up her top. Jade had spent the next five minutes trying to apologise to her in which she just laughed and said it was fine and that it was probably Maru's fault but still Jade had been so embarrassed and didn't want everyone to know. They only found out because Maru had told Ueda in confidence and Ueda had made a few teases here and there over the next few days. It wasn't going to be left and they had all cornered Maru and Jade into telling them which had everyone laughing. It was the constant tease for the next week._

Danielle pushed Junno off her and stood up shaking his dad's hand. "I'm Danielle. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her face was still red as she was thinking how bad it was to meet him especially in these circumstances. She knew Junno was really attached to his dad as he rarely said a bad word to him and never spoke of his mother. "Dad what are you doing here? Is mum with you? Please say she's not." He rubbed his hand over his face and hugged his dad. His dad laughed at him. "Don't worry she's not. It's nice to meet you. Now before I forget what's for breakfast? Shouldn't you be leaving about now?" Danielle stood there fiddling with the hem of the over baggy shirt only now realising she was wearing Junno's clothes. "Ah good...Breakfast? Oh no Koki's going to kill me and Kazuya's going to give me a nagging. Ueda I don't even want to think about." He yelled as he rushed around the room grabbing clothes and such that he needed for today. Danielle quickly grabbed up her clothes and changed in the bathroom. Junno's dad made his way to the kitchen to make something quick for them all to eat.

"Now you sure you have everything I told you to bring?" Lia was fussing about trying to make sure Ueda had everything he needed. He grabbed hold of her face and pressed his lips to hers silencing her rant about making sure he didn't need anything more. She blushed bright red from being kissed in a public and open place but had a soft smile on her face. "Yes I'm sure now I hate to say it but I must leave." He looked over to the rest of them saying their own goodbyes and kissed her again quickly before linking their hands together walking over to the terminal.

Jade and Maru were hugging each other tightly trying to will themselves not to cry. Maru was a really emotional person at times that made Jade love him even more. They were whispering to each other and didn't seem to want to let go of each other. Jade seeing Ueda walking over to the terminal pulled away slowly and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him in which he grabbed her closer deepening the kiss. "God am I going to miss you." he smiled warmly at her and led her to where Ueda and Lia were waiting.

Nikita was wrapped around Koki trying to convince him to make an excuse to stay. They all knew Nikita wasn't one to cry but it looked as tough she was going to until she would compose her self a bit but not let go of him. "We wont be gone for long. I'll be back before you know it and then we can get a definite answer together." He was playing with her fingers in his left hand whilst stroking her back. Nikita reluctantly pulled away slightly to see his face which was grinning at her in his usual way which made her laugh lightly. "Ok but if I hear anything about other women you know what will happen." she chuckled and smirked which made him nod in agreement and gulp. They shared a small light loving kiss before making their way over.

Kazuya had Abbi on his back walking towards the terminal they were ok just being close to each other until they had to part. Abbi had her arms around his neck with her head buried in his neck. She was sniffling slightly meaning she had been crying. Kazuya stopped about a meter away from them with a still sniffling Abbi. He pulled her round so she had her legs around his waist and arms and face still on his neck. He pulled her face to him and kissed her hard trying to calm her which did help a little. "It's not like I will be gone long." She nodded and stood on her own but still with her arm around his waist.

An hour later Junno and Danielle had just got out of Junno's dad's car that he had offered to be dropped off in. Danielle hugged him tightly and he patted her head. "Well have a nice flight and try not to disturb someone with your spider legs." she was grinning after using the nickname Nikita and Abbi had given Junno's legs. He smirked before grabbing her chin and kissing her. She was in shock as he pulled away and put his finger on his lips in a secret sign way and winked. She giggled before the walked in to meet the others.

The girls stood there for about half an hour until it was time for their plane to leave. They all moved to the window to watch the plane take off before heading back to the café to continue with their work.


	4. Chapter 4 BirthdaysSuprisesNewScenery

Chapter 4 Birthdays, Surprises And New Scenery

Six weeks had gone by quickly, not as quickly as the girls would of liked as it was six weeks without seeing the guys. They obviously had kept contact with them either through emails or text but it just wasn't as good as being with them. They were missing them which could be easily noticed since the café's atmosphere wasn't as lively as it was a month ago. Lia's birthday was approaching in two days and Nikita had pulled everyone into a room whilst Lia was out one day, to discuss ideas for her birthday present. She had come up with an idea that not only Lia would love but them as well. They had all bought a plane ticket and paid a quarter of Lia's for her present, for them all to fly to Japan on Lia's birthday. They had thought it through and thought not to tell the guys as they wanted to surprise them as well as Lia plus they were curious to see what their houses looked like and where they lived. The plane took off at 5pm on Lia's birthday so they would be there roughly at 9 since it was a 12 hour flight and they were 6 hours ahead. Tuesday morning Lia was skipping around excited since she would finally be the same age as everyone else, even though she was the youngest she acted the most mature. They were all excited and Lia still didn't know about the surprise.

Wednesday morning Jade woke Danielle and Nikita whilst Abbi went to make breakfast for everyone. Lia awoke from the smell of toast and curious as what was happening she ventured into the kitchen. Spread on the table was all of Lia's favourite breakfast foods and a cake saying Happy Birthday and to her disappointment only a few small presents and an envelope. "Happy Birthday!" in unison they greeted her as they appeared in the kitchen. "Thanks. Didn't expect this when I woke up." she giggled. They placed the plate down before her when she sat at the table and chatted about what was happening today. They tried to make Lia think they had no plans until she opened her present. Twenty minutes later Lia was opening her presents starting from the little boxed ones that contained jewellery or a yoyo and cici collectible that she liked. "It's not what I think this is it?" She was gaping like a fish whilst holding the contents of the envelope in her hands while everyone was smiling at her. "Ahh no way! This has got to be the best present you could've got me!" Lia jumped up and hugged them all with a face splitting grin on her face whilst crying. Nikita laughed as she was the last to get hugged because she was furthest away at the table. "No problem since we all got one too. The plane leaves today at 5." she paused mid hug to look at her.

"5! it's 12 now! Haven't we got to be there a few hours before?" Lia's face was showing her confusion. The room went silent as they looked at each other before jumping out their seats to get ready and to grab their suitcases. Lia laughed at their usual habits before going off to get herself ready and packed.

The time1.30 Came around and Jade was casually sat on the sofa laughing at the others rushing around since they were going to leave at 2 so they made it to the airport for half past. Jade was so excited she had packed last night. Danielle came out of the kitchen with a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth whilst carrying two cups of tea. Handing one off to Jade she sat cross legged on the sofa next to her and pulled the laptop off the floor by the side of the chair. Nikita was sat in the middle of the hallway on her half open, half overflowing suitcase grumbling about not having an endless one like Lia's seem to be. Lia and Abbi were nearly done by the sounds of the wheels of their suitcases dragging on the floor. Abbi turned the corner to the room with phone in one hand, no doubt texting Kazuya and her suitcase in her other hand behind her. Lia followed silently praying Abbi walked into the wall. They placed both their suitcases by the door where Jade's was. "Ahh finally done. Nikita is almost done I think. Danielle where's yours?" There was no reply as Abbi went over to help Nikita try and close her case. Danielle stood up taking her laptop with her to finish her packing.

A few minutes before 2, a taxi arrived for them and they rushed out the door making sure it was locked. It took them about two hours and a half before they were aloud to board the plane in which they spent messing around in the arcade wasting what little change they wouldn't need. They had rang the guys telling them they would be flying over today but didn't say what time as they wanted that to be a surprise. They didn't want their boyfriends to know but after Koki had rang Nikita whilst he had free time, the noise of the intercoms in the background unfortunately went off signalling for them to board their plane so she had to cut the talk short so she could board the plane. That's how they all found out about them coming over but didn't know what time as Nikita hung up before he could get an answer which they all chuckled at Nikita's grin after doing so.

The plane ride was long. None of them could stay still in their seats. They were so excited to be going over their and to being able to see their boyfriends after a few months. Lia had brought a sketchbook and pencils to doodle in and her mp3 to keep her entertained. Abbi had her laptop out playing solitaire and any other games she had installed. She had her hard drive in her bag as well with all her drama's and movies just in case she got bored. Nikita had a book she could write in as she liked to make stories or fan fictions to pass the time and her phone with her music on. A few manga books were stashed in her bag as well even though some weren't for reading in public. Jade had her ipod with games on. She also had her laptop for things to watch even if it was only music videos. Danielle had her phone for her music and that's it as she had planned to sleep for most of the ride. They were surprised at Nikita as she had thought the same thing as maybe she would sleep so she had brought a small pillow that she could fit into her bag.

Flight attendants were giggling at the back of their seats where the little cabin for the attendants was. Jade was listening in on their conversation with Abbi since a few words they had said caught their interest. Words stood out to them more than others. New song... Kat-tun... rumoured to... love interest and words they couldn't hear from that distance as they were whispering. "What do you think their talking about?" Jade's curiosity got the best of her and she couldn't not ask. Abbi put her hand to Jade's mouth. "Shhhh you couldn't of possibly said that quieter by any chance?" Abbi wrote the name Kat-tun down on a note on her laptop hinting to Jade not to worry for now, they would look later once they are settled in Tokyo.

The plane landed about 9.10 in the morning and they were relieved since after being on a plane that long it got a little cramped. Groans and complaints were heard all over the plane as everyone got up to leave the plane and grab their bags. After getting their bags, eating at the airport since most of them didn't like air plane food, they headed out to find their hotel that they had booked. Knowing they were in Japan it was obvious that they had to speak Japanese which took some getting used to as they kept forgetting and speaking in English when talking to the taxi driver. Their hotel was nothing fancy just a small little inn that was just past the centre of Tokyo town square. They each shared a room with an extra one since there was five of them. Lia shared with Abbi, Nikita with Danielle which left Jade in her own room. Lia had wanted to share with Abbi which she didn't refuse, Jade took the option of her own room and Danielle was fine sharing with Nikita even though she snored, quite loudly too.

Jade was putting her suitcase near the wall after coming in when her phone rang and before even looking she knew it was Maru as he had his own ringtone on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Jade! I've been ringing you for the last few hours before I had to turn in for the night. Where were you?" Jade giggled at how worried he sounded and sat on the bed.

"Well didn't you hear from Koki?"

"No? Why what's wrong?" Maru sounded panicked.

"Ah Well you see I can look out my window right now and see the tall buildings of the Tokyo towers." she laughed lightly trying to hold back her excitement.

"What? You mean you're... That you're .. Here?"

"YES!" she burst out laughing.

"Really? That's great! Where are you?"

"I'm in a little inn called 'Yachiyo' everyone else is here too." The smile couldn't stay off her face as she talked to him. The others were still fussing about in their rooms and hadn't even thought to call their boyfriends yet. "I know where that is. I can be there about twelve if you wish." Jade looked and the clock on her ipod which said 10.43. "Yeah! Of course I would want to see you baka! So I will meet you outside then."

"Ok. See you then. Can't wait! Tell the girls I will let the others know ok? Well until then! Ja Ne~" Maru hung up and left to find the guys that moments ago had been messing about with one of those big fans used as a prop.


	5. Chapter 5 ReUnitedSecret'sRevealed

Chapter 5 Re-united Secret Revealing.

Four of the group were hiding in random places in what looked like a changing room. Koki stuck his head above the couch he was hiding behind, only his eyes and above could be seen but Ueda saw that and hit him with the pole he had in his hand, hitting him right in the forehead. Laughter rang through the room and an angry Koki stood up glaring at Ueda. Junno was rolled laughing on the floor by the door after coming out from behind it, Kazuya was trying to hold in his laughter and looking away from his hiding place near the clothes. There had been some issues between them about the matter of the shoot they were currently doing which had started with the food fight that consisted of their lunches, mostly sushi which then turned into some ken-do war with the mops in the closet. "Guys! I managed to get hold of Jade!" Maru came running through the door and looked up with a confused expression as he saw them and the mess. "What did I miss?" This made them laugh even more.

"N-nothing... so you said you got hold of J-jade?" Kazuya tried to stop the laughing as he spoke. "You're like a bunch of kids. Oh Yeah I finally got through to her and they were serious! There over here now." The laughter stopped and they all stood up waiting for Maru to explain. "Their in a little inn, the one called 'Yachiyo', I'm sure we've been there before."  
>"Yeah we have! Let's go." Kazuya was the first to agree with Ueda and grabbed his jacket. They all rushed out the room ready to meet them but got stopped just as they reached the door. Their manager was stood with an angry look on his face. "Where do you think your off to? We still have the last shoot to do and I'm not letting you go till it is done to the best it can be." they groaned and headed back in with their heads down as though a child being told off.<p>

Jade, Lia, Danielle and Nikita were sat in Abbi's room waiting for her to come back with the drinks from the vending machine. Jade had received Maru's text about having to meet later since something important came up. They were chatting about meeting their boyfriends families and finding out about what made them suddenly go back for so long. "Got the drinks!" Abbi entered the room smiling whilst handing each their drink. She sat next Nikita who waited till they were all talking again before whispering to Abbi. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah. I shook the can all the way back."

"Good" Both sat there waiting for Jade to open her drink. Just as Jade went to open the drink her phone rang stopping her. Abbi and Nikita sighed. "Hello? Really? Yay! Ok will be right down!" Her face had a big smile on it and excitement was bursting through her that she jumped up and couldn't keep still. "Maru and the rest are nearly here!" with yells of delight one by one they rushed out the room excited to see their boyfriends.

Nikita was the first out and ran straight towards a guy wearing a hat and glasses. He caught her and lifted her up in a hug. "Koki! I've missed you" she giggled and punched him in the arm. He winced. "That's for making me miss you and being gone for this long."she laughed at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. He looked shocked for a moment before placing his arms around her waist and burying his face into her neck. "How I've missed this! Come with me I want to show you something." Koki pulled away but kept one arm around her waist and walked down the street forgetting about any one else but them.

Lia, Abbi and Jade fought their way through the doors to get out quickly before Jade and Abbi ran straight into the arms of Maru and Kazuya. Jade was hugged tight by Maru, both laughing with the joy of seeing each other. "What's with the hat, scarf and glasses?" Jade was slightly confused and amused at the way Maru looked. "Well that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about but not here. How about I take you and show you my home first?"

"Really? Of course!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. He pulled her back slightly. "It's this way." She blushed and let him lead her in the opposite direction.

Abbi was attached to Kazuya with her on top of him where she had run up to him and knocked him over. She had been so excited to see him that in the rush to be in his arms she had jumped on him making him stumble and trip on the pavement. "Kazuya!" He laughed at her and pulled her tighter to him. Soft sobs were heard from behind them but they ignored it knowing who they were from and why. "Abbi! I think maybe we should get up from the floor." She lifted her head and saw a few people looking their way. She blushed and got up with Kazuya following. With out warning he put his fingers gently under her chin and pressed his lips to hers while pulling her close. Not hesitating she placed her arms around his neck. Breaking away and placing his forehead against hers they smiled sweetly at each other. "Seeing as they have already left, want to see where I live then?" Her face lit up and he laughed before pulling her away to his house.

Lia had slowly walked up to Ueda but had only gotten half way before a wave of tears rolled down her cheeks and she had stopped. Ueda walked and rest of the way and enveloped her into hug. Lia clung onto him showing him just how much she had missed him. With out words Ueda guided the still crying Lia away trying to comfort her with her still clinging onto him not wanting to let go.

Danielle was the last to come out as she had ran back in since she forgot to grab her phone in her excitement. She stood looking for Junno. As soon as she saw him she ran over and threw her arms around his waist as she couldn't reach to place her arms around his neck. Junno smiled and grabbed her up for a hug. Laughing he crouched down and placing her on his back. "W-what are you doing? Ah!"

"What's it look like? I'm taking you to meet my step-mum like I promised I would." he laughed at feeling her grab his neck quite tight. "Why are you so tall? It's a little bit scary being able to see this high." Junno laughed quietly and carried on walking.

"Jade slow down. I told you the rough directions but you might still miss it." Maru chuckled over to Jade who slightly ahead in her excitement of being able to see where he lived although she was a bit suspicious as no houses were in sight just some tall buildings. She slowed down and intertwined her hand with Maru's looking at him in a slightly pleading manner. "Where are we going?"

"Were going to where I was working today as I forgot my keys in my haste to meet you." He leant over and pecked her on the forehead. A few more minutes of walking in peace Maru guided Jade to a building she had read so many times about on the internet 'Johnny's entertainment'. "You work here?" Her face lit up like a child at Christmas. They carried on through the corridors until they reached the studio he was in during the day. "There they are!" He rushed over to the table. Placing the keys in his pocket, he turned round ready to leave when his manager approached him. "Ah Yuichi! Hold on, I just need you to take this. It's KAT-TUN's schedule for next week."

"Arigato." He bowed and walked the last few steps to Jade.

"Maru? Do you really help manage a band? No way! That is amazing!" she clasped her hands in joy and it looked as though she was about to jump him in admiration. Maru was shocked for a second before grabbing her clasped hands in his. "I don't manage a band. Umm you see... I'm …. in the band." Jade blinked a few times and then her mouth opened and shut like a fish.

Koki still had his arms around Nikita whilst walking down the busy street towards his house. She kept laughing at him as he had his hat covering his forehead and was trying to hid his face from anyone passing by. She didn't know why he was doing this but found it funny because it looked as though he was scared. Question him later and watch him struggle at the moment was her initial thought.

Arriving in a little neighbour hood that looked homely, Koki took off his hat and glasses smiling wide at Nikita. "Finally here. Welcome to where I live." A garden of cut grass with a little path in the middle leading to the door, flowers growing all around and a little wooden gate was the one Koki was pointing out. Nikita stood there with her mouth slightly open shocked. She never expected Koki to have such a homely garden. "I-it's unexpected?" he chuckled

"Can you tell my mum and little brother visits often?" He scratched the back of his head.

Opening the door they walked in and took off their shoes. His house was surprisingly quite clean and looked expensive. Koki went into the kitchen to grab them some drinks while Nikita looked around. Everything looked like a normal family home so she decided to look through the DVD's piled up by the small plasma TV in the corner of the room. A lot of them were concert DVD's. Flicking through the top ones she paused on a few that had a picture of some guys all dressed up on the front. 'KAT-TUN Tour 2009' "I have the drinks..." Koki paused mid way noticing what she had been looking at sat on the floor. She turned to face him with a serious expression, her eyes boring into his. "Is this real?" He sighed and placed the drinks on the table in between the sofa and TV. "... Yeah ..." Her expression went blank. The DVD's placed back onto the floor as she stood up, her head still down. "I-i can explain!"


	6. Chapter 6 Reaction

Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry Its A Short Chapter But Im Stuck On Where To Go With This Now. If I Could Have Some Suggestions That Would Be Helpful. Thank You x ^_^"

Ueda opened the door, letting Lia enter first. "I'm home"

"Is that you Ueda?" A women around her forty's turned the corner of the hallway they were in. She looked like a more female version of Ueda. "Didn't expect to see you toda- Oh what happened." His mother rushed over to Lia noticing her red eyes and was panicking. "Are you ok? Come in and sit down I will make some tea. That will cheer you up." She guided Lia into the little sitting area in the kitchen and sat her down before going over to the kitchen counter and boiling some water. "Mum nothings wrong. She's just a little overwhelmed" Ueda chuckled at his mothers caring nature and the way she comforts people even though she doesn't know who they are. "Oh. Still nice to have some tea to sit with though." she smiled warmly over to them both as Ueda took a seat on the chair next to Lia. "That's my mum, Haruka." He looked over to where his mum was making the tea and smiled warmly. "She's so kind to everyone she meets." Lia Looked at Ueda Seeing the love in his eyes whilst he was looking at his mum and realised how close the two were. A bang followed by a smashing sound of something breaking echoed across the opposite wrong. "Hajime! That best not be what I think it is!" A lot of scuffling was heard and a muffled "No" in reply. A little boy of eight with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes ran into the room smiling. "Onii-Chan". Ueda turned around in time to catch Hajime before he fell. Hajime giggled, hugging his big brother. "Hey there ."

"Onii-chan your back! When does the new single get released! Remember you said I could have it first!" Ueda chuckled.

"New single?" Lia was looking at Ueda with confusion.

Danielle was still being piggybacked and had a tight grip around Junno's neck. "So for how long do I have to stay this high?" They had been silent most of the way just looking at the passing scenery.

"Were nearly there just a few minutes." she sighed and placed her chin on his head. They passed some big houses and came to a posh looking street. The street was filled with houses that looked new and that were bigger than average. Junno walked up the path of one and reached into his pocket for a key. He swung the door open and stepped in. "welcome to my dad's home."

Nikita had her arms folded waiting for Koki to explain. "Explain now or you will be sleeping on your own for a long time."she said it through clenched teeth and was considering punching him. Koki thought she was going to breathe fire any time soon. "Ok. Listen before you start your yelling though and keep your arms like that so at least I know when your going to punch me." He chuckled lightly earning a glare. "We have been a band for I think five years now. It was only a school activity we did and we were in Johnnys juniors, the entertainment business, not expecting to make anything great. They put us together and it started from there. When we came to England we were just there for a break and after meeting you we wanted to stay so we made the excuse of we were looking for a job. The rich background story is true as we do earn a fair amount of money. We didn't tell you as we wanted you to like us for us not the celebrities." Through out the explanation they moved to sit on the couch with Koki holding one of Nikita's hands. Nikita was blinking with a thoughtful look on her face. "So …... your …. famous?" Koki didn't answer just left her to think. She smiled suddenly "My boyfriend is famous! Now that I didn't expect. That's means you get to take me to recordings and pv makings. I've always wanted to see one." Koki sighed and smirked.

"so your not mad?" Nikita laughed.

"I was mad but luckily your famous so I wont hurt you but since were here and because of your Status, you will be buying me shoes as an apology."

"Anything you want." He pulled her into a hug.

"I wouldn't say that." she chuckled and hugged him back.

Jade was playing around with the set that they had been using earlier for their photo shoot. Maru was sat watching her. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I Can't believe I'm here! Ah it's all so professional!"

"I knew your hobby was photography so I thought you would like this. I can't believe you didn't get mad though."

"Why would I?" She giggled playing with one of the camera's that was left by the crew. "I have a boyfriend that is a Japanese celebrity!" she giggled again thinking about it and was taking photo's of him while they were talking. "No wonder you jumped on me shouting yay." She ha jumped on him with excitement. They hugged and as Maru was trying to explain Jade kept stealing glances around the room. He had noticed so he stopped talking and as soon as he had Jade had asked if she could experiment with one of the cameras she had noticed. There was no need for an explanation. "I am going to post these on my Face-book! I have a Japanese celebrity for a boyfriend!" She kept repeating it. Maru didn't mind, he liked Jade being this happy and would let her enjoy herself.

The next morning they met up to get their things from the hotel as they didn't go back last night and have been invited to stay with the guys. Abbi came running up to them as she was the last one to arrive. "Did you know about them being famous!" she looked really excited. Kame had just told her the reason why they had went away because she had seen one of the big posters in the street they passed of Kat-tun and had stood there with her mouth open pointing before getting excited. She was thinking of the many Japanese boy bands she would be able to meet. They paid for the rooms and quickly left their bags where they were staying before meeting up at a café for breakfast.

They all sat at the table questioning about Kat-tun and getting pictures to show or keep. "Do you have anything tomorrow?" Abbi had paused eating as she had thought of this and was getting excited. "We have a Pv making for a new song but that will last for a while." Abbi, Jade and Danielle all at once nodded theirs heads asking to go and see. Nikita was smiling knowing she could easily get Koki to take her. The smile looked slightly sinister to Koki who got worried. He grabbed her hand under the table where he was sitting next to her as a silent message that he would take her and praying she wouldn't carry on with what she was smiling about. Lia was silent but nodded slightly and looked at Ueda. He just nodded back, smiling at her.


	7. Chapter 7 ShootMaking

Chapter 7

Having taken their girlfriends to the pv making the director for their pv decided on a last minute change. Having the five girls at the set made the sight on the music video change. Instead of having the band fake emotions, the pv would look more real if their was real love. It would pull more of an audience.

Ueda was the first to do his shoot. Kame was meant to have done the first shoot but the scene Ueda was meant to do was of the beach and he knew Lia wouldn't be happy being in the sea. Kame kindly offered to swap scenes with him. The scene Ueda was now doing was situated in a boxing ring. In the shot Lia had to watch Ueda and without her knowing he had to pull her into the ring. Ueda knew of what to do but Lia didn't have any idea as the Director wanted the reactions to be natural.

They had been dressed professionally which Lia liked as she got to see what stylists do behind the scenes and she liked the clothes.

Ueda pulled Lia up into the ring and hugged her behind. She blushed as he grabbed her hands. "Follow my lead." he moved her legs into a stance and kept hold of her hands showing her how to throw a punch correctly. The Director was smiling as all the emotions were real. Lia was laughing and so was Ueda. Lia slipped slightly pulling Ueda forward. He landed on her but rolled to her side as soon as he realised. They were both still giggling. Ueda turned his head to face Lia and grabbed her hand. Lia, still laughing turned her head to see him. Ueda leaned towards her. "Cut!" He was inches from her lips as the director yelled.

"Bad timing there." Lia just smiled at Ueda before leaning in slightly and pecking him on the lips.

"Or not" he couldn't stop smiling as they both got up to leave the set.

"Come see! I think we will use it. Its natural and has a great atmosphere to it! Yosh! One down four to go!" Lia ran to Abbi as she didn't want to see herself on the tape out of embarrassment as she knew it she was going to be seen by a lot of people.

"Ahh I'm going to be watched by loads of people!" Lia was hugging Abbi with Nikita stood behind laughing at how Lia has only just thought of that.

Jade was sorted as she was next. Maru had asked if he could chose where his scene was. He picked the bowling alley as he knew Jade would love it.

It started as a normal game of bowling but turned sweet as every time Jade bowled he would stand beside her whispering in her ear to distract her. When she would get a strike, she would giggle and jump into Maru's arms and be spun around. "I did it!" Maru kissed her and put her down. She was laughing. Maru's turn came up and he was about to roll the ball when Jade sneezed. He dropped the ball on his foot making Jade laugh more. Maru hopped over and pinned her arms to her side from behind. "Ok we will leave it there!"

Both Jade and Maru watched the scene and laugh again when Maru dropped the ball. He walked/limped away pouting with Jade still laughing behind him.

They walked into the dressing room. "Maru why are you limping?"

"You should of seen it! Maru dropped the bowling bowl on his foot!" she sat down next to Danielle and Junno on the sofa laughing still. They all were laughing at Maru whilst he sat there in one of the chairs with his arms crossed and putting still.

"Your turn kita!" she looked at Koki.

"What scene are we doing?" Koki smirked.

"Were going on a little bike ride outside with a crew in a car next to us!" Kita sighed

"Trust you to chose that! Ok maybe it will be fun but if you crash I will kick your ass hurt or not!"

She walked out before him.

"Feisty" Junno got smacked with a hanger whilst Koki walked past and out to the bike.

"Shouldn't you learn not to say anything?" Kame was looking at Junno through the mirror. He turned Abbi and started muttering.

"Too fun to tease him!"

"That's Kita's view as well to hitting us!" Danielle was sat playing on her phone not listening to the conversation in the background. She shot up. "Take that you pig!" Junno's mouth dropped open and he looked hurt. "That's a bit cruel Danielle!" she looked to Abbi who had just said that.

"wha-" Junno got up and walked out the room. She watched him leave. "What did I do !"

"You called him a pig!" She looked down to Jade on the sofa. Her mouth widened as did her eyes.

"No I was talking about the game! I was playing Angry birds!" They all laughed at her. Danielle quickly dropped her phone on the sofa and ran to find Junno.


	8. Chapter 8 ShootPart2

Sorry For The Late Update, Especially To My Umma And Appa ' ! Really Didn't Feel Like It Because Of Personal Reasons x Anyway Enjoy ^ ~ ^

Chapter 8

Nikita followed Koki outside where he disappeared for a few minutes whilst the camera crew set up all the equipment. Everyone except Danielle, Junno, Abbi and Kame had wanted to see what Koki had in mind for his and Nikita's shoot. They were stood near the door waiting when Ueda suddenly started laughing causing them to turn in his direction. Koki was riding a small tricycle usually for toddlers. Nikita was shocked to say the least. Her eyes went wide and her mouth was open, staring ahead at Koki. "I'm not ridding with you on that!" she crossed her arms and faced away from him knowing that if she looked any longer she wouldn't be able to stop laughing at how funny Koki looked all scrunched up on a small tricycle.

Without saying anything Koki rode over till he was behind her and pulled on her trouser leg like a kid would. "Nikita! I Promise it won't be bad." She looked down to him and sighed before finally bursting out in laughter. "Oh you l-l-look so f-funny on that! I guess it won't be that bad to be seen around the world on a tricycle." she bent down and kissed him on the lips as they smiled to each other.

"Koki! Were set to film now!" the camera crew waved them from the camera signalling them to start when ready. "Ok! Come On Kita!" He got off the tricycle and pulled her over to one of the lots where a big black and red motorbike was ready. "Right time to shoot this so we have time for other activities later." he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Wait! Thought we were on a tricycle" Koki laughed.

"Awe didn't know you wanted to ride a tricycle that much-OW!"

"Do Not!"

"No need to be shy now"

The crew were just laughing at them and waiting to start the shoot

Jade and Maru were sat leaning across the wall next to the door with Jade sat in between Maru's legs, her back against his chest and his arms around her. "Nikita's probably going to kill him for that." Jade was watching and waiting for the moment Nikita would murder Koki but knew she wouldn't as she secretly had a soft side but just didn't want to admit it.

Lia and Ueda had wondered off in search of food but had managed to get distracted. They were looking through all the clothes the studio kept for bands in case of emergency wardrobe malfunctions. "Now I know I really want to design and do this work! Look at all these!" Ueda noticed she had been looking at these two outfits most of the time that she had been looking.

"How about you keep some?" Lia dropped what she was holding with a big smile across her face.

"Really?" With Ueda's nod, she jumped at him enclosing him into a hug whilst chanting the words 'thank you' over and over again.

She ran over to the clothes and grabbed the two he seen she had been looking at before sprinting off in the hope of finding Abbi.

Abbi was with Kame getting the last wardrobe checks done before they were headed to the beach.

"ABBI! ABBI! ABBI" Lia came running into the room jumping like a little child. "Look at these! I get to keep them and oh the bag this one has is gorgeous! Don't tell Nikita about the shoes though else I will never see them again!" Abbi just stood there wondering how she said all that in one breath. "Never come between you and clothes I see" Abbi chuckled and the two of them sat chattering with Ueda coming through the room five minutes later as he couldn't keep up with the excited Lia. The four of them went with the other film crew to sort out Abbi and Kame's beach scene.

Nikita was on the back of the bike like in movies with the two on the bike laughing and happily enjoying the city scenery as it went by in one of Japan's streets. All the signs stood out well as the sun was just about to set which made Abbi and Kame's scene at the beach, that they were filming as Nikita and Koki's scene was being shot. Nikita was laughing and enjoying herself and forgetting that this was being filmed as she leaned round during a traffic light and pulled Koki into a passionate kiss. Koki being shocked didn't see the light turn green as Nikita moved away. Cars beeped from behind and only then did Nikita go red realising what she had just done and buried her face into Koki's back.

Abbi and Kame were splashing around in the water and generally having fun. Abbi tried to run away from Kame as he picked up a mould of sand to throw at Abbi. One minute Abbi was running the next she was laying on the ground looking up at the colours of the sky fading into sunset. Kame had been pulled down and was lying on top of her with his face in the sand. Giggling Abbi turned her head away from the funny site of Kame. "Two can play at this game!" He grabbed Abbi's face between both hands and rubbed his nose into her nose in an Eskimo kiss distracting her from the sand in his hand.

The pv shooting had to be moved to final editing to tomorrow as Junno and Danielle's was the last scene to be shot but even with everyone back at the studio, they couldn't find or get a hold of them.

A/N: Sorry It's Not That Good. I'm Tired And Bummed Over Exam Results But Thought Might As Well Update As I'm Bored! Sorry Again! Please Comment And Subscribed. Much Love To Those Who Do !


	9. Chapter 9  MissingAndTroubles

Chapter 9

Nikita PoV

_'I can't believe I did that whilst we were still filming. That's going to be seen everywhere! Well maybe at least it will prove to some people that were together.'_

She was looking everywhere for Danielle or Junno as was the others but was by her self which was good as she was getting irritated with the fact the lights in the building kept flicking on and off all day. There had been some problems with the lights and elevators since morning.

Looking by her self was the best idea as she was embarrassed because of what had happened in the scene they had been shooting even though they had been much closer than that, she was only now thinking of the people world wide that would see that scene. No one knew other than the film crew that Nikita kissed Koki on the scene so she was going to say it was planned if they asked once they had seen it.

"Found them yet?" Koki jogged up to where she was near the stairs with Maru following him. _'Great Maru's here as well. Now I can't talk to him alone. I really need to talk to him and find out before this week ends'_

"No else I would be with them wouldn't I?" Nikita answered Maru, eye rolling at the obvious fact that she hadn't yet found them. She had been waiting to catch Koki alone so she could talk to him, since this morning.

No One's PoV

(Earlier that day)

Danielle had chased after Junno, he had got quite far ahead down the corridor by the time she managed to get close enough for him to hear her.

"Would you stop following." he didn't look back to know she had come out after him.

"No! You misunderstood! I wasn't calling you that-"

"Don't make excuses, now please leave me alone." He turned the corner heading down to the studio's music room, getting into the elevator before anyone could catch him. She just missed him as she turned the corner , the elevator doors closed. "Damn it!" Quickly running towards the exit, planning to take the stairs down. "Why did it have to be 5 floors down!" she tried to get down fast enough so she wouldn't be locked out the room, tripping a few times as she skipped steps.

Junno stepped out the elevator concerned at how jumpy the ride down was but continued on to the room. As he stepped into the room someone bumped into his back pushing them forward slightly.

"Wha-" Danielle was stood with her hands on her knee's behind him, breathing heavily.

"No! Now listen! …... I Wasn't talking about you earlier!" she stood up probably, facing him and looking him in the eyes as he turned around so he would know she was telling the truth. "I don't even know what happened before you left! I was playing angry birds as I was getting bored just sat there since we were last to shoot and there was this one level I had been stuck on for a good ten minutes that I finally managed to do."

He looked down to her before seeing how she looked slightly ruffled from running after him. He laughed loudly and grabbed her forward. She put her arms around him as soon as she felt his arms pulling her into his embrace. "I'm such an idiot! I should have waited before leaving so fast." They stood there in each others embrace for a few minutes, enjoying the silence. "since were here, feel like playing some instruments?" Danielle hinted seeing the guitars lined up along the wall.

Jade's PoV

(Present time)

_'I wonder where Maru is?'_

No ones PoV

They all met back up at the studio. "So no one's seen them since this morning. Where could they be?" Jade was getting frustrated as Danielle obviously left her phone in the room when she left and when Maru had tried Junno's, they found it in his jacket pocket that was hanging on one of the chairs. "I say their somewhere doing something dirty" They all looked at Nikita, laughing at her suggestion. "Maybe they are! We still have to find them though. Has anyone checked down the others rooms yet?" No one said anything confirming Abbi's thoughts.

Nikita and Koki took the elevator whilst they all took the stairs for other levels. The floors went by until it got to the 3rd floor when they lights flicking and the elevator jolted to a halt. "What? What's going on? Why did it stop?" Nikita panicked slightly. Koki wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. "At least were alone now though. We can talk about what were going to do once we find out if its true or not." They sat down against the wall next to each other with Koki holding Nikita's had in his lap, playing with her fingers. "I'd be happy if it is, as long as you wanted it I would stay beside you through it all. You won't get rid of me that easily." he looked into her eyes and pecked her lovingly on her lips, smiling.

"Anyone out there!" Shouting from somewhere close broke them out of their little world.

"Isn't that Danielle?" Koki looked at Nikita confused.

"Yeah. ... DANIELLE!" Some banging was heard to their right.

"Nikita? Where are you?"

"Where am I? Where were you! We have been looking for you for hours! Where's Junno?" More banging. "I'm here too. Were stuck in the elevator between the 2nd and 3rd floor. We've been in the music room on the 5th floor till now." Nikita furiously stood up.

"You both are dead once I get my hands on you! Did you know how worried people were! Koki's going to help me once were out of here!"

"I am?" Koki looked up at Nikita from the floor.

"Yes you are!... Were stuck in the elevator too but just above the 3rd floor!"

"Wonder how long were going to be stuck in here for?" Junno's questioned as they sat against the wall that faced the elevator Nikita and Koki were stuck in.

Please Subscribe To Me Hehe Hope You Liked It ^^


	10. Chapter 10  Surprise?

SURPRISE ! HAHA Another Chapter! :P

Chapter 10

Four And a Half Hours Later

The four of them were still stuck in the elevators. Nikita was laid with her head in Koki's lap with him leaning against the wall facing the other. The heat had risen whilst they were stuck so they had their jackets across the floor. Danielle was wondering around the small space of the opposite elevator humming with Junno leant laid across the middle of the space with no top on. Conversations between the two elevators had stopped awhile ago.

"Ahh I'm going nuts in here!" Nikita shot up from Koki's lap and started pacing. "It's too hot as well! This is all their fault, going missing and causing a scene!"

"We can hear you!" Junno had his arm draped over his eyes listening to all the sounds around him.

"I don't care it's still your fault! Stupid, Stupid idea to try and find you it was."

"Nikita stop pacing and calm down. All the stress isn't good for you at the moment." Koki wrapped his arms around Nikita to stop her pacing and to calm her down. She huffed and sat back down.

"What's wrong with Kita? Kita are you ill?" Danielle stopped moving and was leaning on the wall with worry evident on her face.

Nikita looked at Koki silently asking him with her eyes if it was a good idea to tell them or not. Koki nodded slightly. "Might as well tell them. At least they could cover for us then if it is true."

Jade had been looking everywhere for Danielle and now Nikita as no one could find her or Koki now. Lia and Abbi had gone done with the other guys to eat as it was nearing the middle of the day. Jade had insisted on looking longer. She was stood at the top of the stairs as she couldn't get the elevator to come up on either side and was slowly making her way through each of the floors looking for them.

"WHAT! Why haven't you told us or said anything sooner!" Danielle's voice stopped Jade on the third floor. She ran down the hall looking in each room but still couldn't find them. DANIELLE! JUNNO!"

Nikita and Koki stood up from where they were sitting at hearing Jade's voice. Danielle was still stood with an angry/shocked look on her face with Junno stood and moved towards the elevator doors. "Jade! Were in here!" Nikita tried shouting through the doors.

"Keep shouting till I find you!" They all kept calling her name until she got to where the elevator is meant to stop. "Your all stuck in the elevator?" She burst out laughing. "Now that is funny."

neon neomu yeppeoseo gaman nwadul su eobseo  
>nae gyeoteman isseojwo You're ma girl<br>Say I love you baby  
>I love you baby wanna girl<p>

naegeman useojw~

"H-h-hel-l-llo" She couldn't keep the laughing down enough to answer hello.

"Why are you laughing? Did you find them?"

"Maru! I found them!"

"Good. We will wait for you all in the studio-"

"No we can't since their all stuck in the elevator!" mumbling from the other end was heard before laughing. "Trust Junno to get stuck in an elevator! Koki must be going crazy in there" Kame's voice was heard through out all the laughing. "We will be there soon."

Maru hung up leaving Jade to wait.

10 minutes later they all came onto the third floor with one of the buildings owners and a maintenance worker.

In the elevator

"Finally getting out of here!" Nikita hugged Koki in joy at not being in a confined space for much longer.

Danielle was sat between Junno's legs on the floor with her back against his chest pouting. "Still angry?" Junno chuckled at her and hugged her tighter to his chest.

"Yes I am ! Keeping a secret like that from us. **Sigh **well maybe I can't be that mad but I;m still going to corner her about it once she's alone!" He chuckled and kissed her head.

They were sat on one of those benches outside a room. Lia was fiddling with Ueda's hair and laughing about what could have been happening in those elevators for the past 5 and a half hours.

Kame and Abbi had gone back up to where they had left the food as it was now evening and Abbi wanted her food.

Nikita and Koki were the first out. She rushed out the door before it was even half open, Koki just behind her. "Signal! I have signal! Now to check my updates!" She was straight onto the browser on her phone, Koki shaking his head at her obsession. She loved her fan fictions especially the smutty ones which Koki secretly thought was such a turn on.

Junno walked out of the other elevator once it was open pulling Danielle with him by the hand. Jade turned to talk but stopped with her mouth open.

"So I see those hours were productive for you two. Now I was expecting that off Nikita and Koki but not you two." Lia smirked. They looked over to Junno who was still topless and had messed up hair where he had ran his hands through it in frustration.

"It's not what you think!" Danielle's face was red. Jade walked over and nudged her.

"Hehe it's the same as I showed you in that fan fiction then? The elevator fun" she wiggled her eyebrows or tried to.

"No It's not!"


End file.
